


罂粟莎士比亚

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 傍晚时分Tora下车，痛快淋漓地撒一泡长尿。他骂一声，抬头望望远处的半牙煎蛋黄，突然有点想念三个星期前在波士顿遇见的小婊子——那个长着猫儿眼的东方人，他在酒吧后巷跪着用牙齿解开Tora裤裆，无比娴熟，蠕动的咽喉潮湿温暖[将虎，架空，西方背景]
Relationships: Shou/Tora (Alice Nine)





	罂粟莎士比亚

窗帘外是一片沙漠，以及另一片沙漠。

灰天，黄土，地平线尽头堆积着脏兮兮的白—羊，或者云。巡演的并发症就是时间空间模糊；白天黑夜只剩温度差别，城市与城市的边缘浓缩成一块生锈路标。

台上是神，台下是人。

虽然更多时候Tora觉得这大巴里根本住着一群树獭；二十四小时神情呆滞不挪窝。公路生活像速溶咖啡一样激动人心。

傍晚时分Tora下车，痛快淋漓地撒一泡长尿。他骂一声，抬头望望远处的半牙煎蛋黄，突然有点想念三个星期前在波士顿遇见的小婊子——那个长着猫儿眼的东方人，他在酒吧后巷跪着用牙齿解开Tora裤裆，无比娴熟，蠕动的咽喉潮湿温暖。

下腹迅速灼热起来，Tora甩甩头点根烟。

那天他避开所有人去玫瑰灰要一杯威士忌，图的就是愿者上钩。Tora对娱乐的定义其实很狭窄；下半身是主菜，其它的都是配料。消遣时候他不愿多动用两只耳朵之间的那个器官。男人女人他都不介意——这还是当初把他带上床的前辈名言：都是洞，长在前面后面有什么区别？

喝到第三杯的时候酒保在头顶咕哝一句：“哟，又是那个东方娃娃。”

Tora扭头；门口进来那人领口里掖一方豹纹丝巾，个头算高，长腿。 他轻巧穿过人群，到吧台挑了张高脚椅坐下。Tora承认被勾起兴趣，大约是自己一半东瀛血统作祟。

酒保谈笑几句就替他斟满杯子，苹果酒甜香弥漫；几乎是纯果汁的酒精含量，拿来哄女人的东西。Tora冷笑，一面盯着对方右耳上那枚饰物。他对某些人群有特殊敏感，哈，该怎么说，专业人士总是值得欣赏，不管哪个行当。

口袋震动，Tora掏出手机凑到耳边，一声喂刻意压得低哑。果不其然旁边那人扭头，Tora迎上他视线，眨眨眼。

电波另一头听见这腔调，爆了句粗。“你小子，又泡妞呢？”

Tora只当没听见，上下打量对面这张面孔；这人长得不错，眸子浓黑尤其好看，上眼睑深深一道褶。 ‘东方娃娃’，Tora总算明白酒保为何如此称呼，当地人看来他这张脸活脱就是十美元的芭比，大眼睛尖下颌的甜妞儿。

“喂，还有半小时就要出发。再不回来，你他妈打算让我去哪张床上踢爆你屁股？！”

Tora扬手把剩下的酒倒进喉咙，给队友扔去三个字，“呆会见”。然后凑到芭比面前，曲起食指敲敲吧台。

“嘿，美人，开个价吧。”

对方睫毛一呼扇。他嗓子微沙，很讨喜——更直白的说法是见鬼地适合叫床。

“那就看你想要什么服务了，英俊的先生。”

Tora扣了他下颚，拇指抚过那唇瓣，棉花糖一样的触感。上唇略短些，撅撅的。

“宝贝，我急着赶路，咱不妨抓紧时间。”

他沉吟片刻，起身倚了Tora肩头，掌心停留在Tora拉得过低的皮带扣，虚虚画个圆。

“换个地方？当然你有表演欲的话，我不介意…”

句尾轻佻扬起的同时他探手进去，指尖微凉，带着酒香的呼吸吹到Tora嘴角。Tora倒抽一口气，热油里的活鱼般直跳起来。他捉住那只不安分的手，简直想给这家伙一记响亮耳光。

“不想惹麻烦的话别乱动。”

“麻烦？”罪魁祸首笑得甜，舌尖沿着他耳廓一掠。“什么麻烦，嗯？”

Tora一个激灵，毫不犹豫扯住他出了玫瑰灰后门。把他推上墙面时Tora听到沉闷响动，想必是疼的。被制住那人波澜不惊，单靠左脚支撑全身重量，右膝抵了Tora大腿内侧向上滑动。牛仔布还算厚实，却不足以掩饰生理反应。织物与皮肉摩擦的快感近乎眩晕，Tora第一次诅咒自己摈弃底裤的习惯。

“帅哥，我记得…你赶时间？”

真他妈是个彻头彻尾骚货。

果断掐住他膝盖架到自己腰间，Tora一呲牙，半是惬意半是恶毒。他贴上面前急剧起伏的胸膛，彼此小腹抵着同样蠢蠢欲动的器官，煽情而有效的折磨。

“操…” 少年的脚踝缠住Tora后背，足尖循着男子髋骨到小腿的坚实肌肉一路滑下。 Tora放开他恐怕已经瘀血的手腕，凑过去，吻了吻那东方人才有的细巧颧骨。对方揽了他脖颈借力一带，把两人调了个个儿。隔着衣服Tora也给墙上的小石头硌得难受，他扯了缕染成金黄的头发，报复式拉紧。

“混蛋，轻点啊！”

那人食指点了Tora的唇，在他脸颊上啄了一下。刘海扫过Tora锁骨，痒痒的。“嘘，别动，我来。”

他贴紧Tora胸膛缓慢向下挪动。Tora臆想有细微火花在两人衣服上炸开。

柔软嘴唇吻上他裆部蜷曲毛发的时候，Tora忍无可忍把十指插进对方发丝，染得太频的质感有点粗糙。

波士顿的月亮惨淡，Tora记得。与之相对抗的是他全身每一个细胞沸腾叫嚣，仿佛满场狂热粉丝。他在聚光灯下抱紧电吉他女人腰身般的线条，手指间的摇把抽搐着撕扯出震耳欲聋尖叫。

生着芭比面孔的少年退开，手背蹭一下嘴角。Tora随手抽了张花花绿绿票子递过去，他接过，再把那纸币凑到唇边飞个吻。“拜拜。”

巡演很成功。

Tora被扯坏了三根皮带，抛弃了无数臭烘烘的T恤袜子，脸上和人干架的伤痕终于痊愈。偶尔喝得烂醉上场被主唱猛踹几脚，清醒时也不忘对台下一一竖起中指。

他回忆不起那些用口红写在他胸口的名字，全部以字母a结尾：安吉拉朱利娅莫妮卡。他只记得温暖柔软胸膛及蜂鸟扑翅似的心跳，还有波士顿苍白冷漠的月亮。

回到家大睡三天后他又去玫瑰灰，当班酒保换了人——头发染得像火鸡一样，两条手臂纹得黑鸦鸦，把酒瓶在空中抛来抛去引女生起哄。Tora觉得有些可惜；论眉眼这人是他偏好的类型，但做爱时候他更喜欢触摸皮肤，而不是陈旧墨迹。

点的还是威士忌，酒保应一声，视线在Tora脸上停了停，对上眼了又笑得无害。

某个人恰恰推门而入。

他穿着比上回更素净，黑衬衫，水洗布裤磨得透白，难以想象做的是怎样营生。风尘女子若是像好人家的姑娘就一定会红得发紫，这话是男女通用的正理。

他显然也看到了Tora，眉梢一撩。走近了也不搭讪，笑咪咪对酒保招呼：“给这位先生来一杯无知是福，算我的。”说罢才冲Tora转过脸来。“多谢你上回的慷慨。”

Tora抬手拍拍他挺翘的小屁股，目光早已不够收敛。 “宝贝，你不妨给我点一杯Blow job。”

“谈判破裂，难得我做一回东，没品味的家伙。”他叹气， 调头向酒保摆手。“我要苹果酒，加冰。”

“别这么剑拔弩张，甜心。”Tora来回抚弄他耳垂，那粒耳钉有些硌手。“你看，今天我有很多时间。”

“这算邀请？”

Tora不答腔，从口袋里掏出车钥匙吊在指尖晃晃。对方从杯子里捡出半块冰，又松手让它落下去。“走吧。”

Tora随手扔过去一包万宝路，侧座那人低头扫一眼，没接。“谢了，我不抽烟。”

老天，不抽烟不喝酒，这小子操的是哪门子的皮肉生意？Tora自己点上猛吸一口，揉揉额角。这他妈就一技术不错的平胸女人。

Tora本不健谈，何况是交易对象。芭比倚了窗似睡非睡，食指在门上打着拍子。转入街区时他说等等，冲路边便利店示意。Tora停车。片刻之后他回来，两手空空，Tora懒得问。

廉价旅店的招牌艳俗，走廊里充斥大麻的热辣香气，闷人。芭比毫不介意，额头抵着墙等Tora把锈迹斑斑的钥匙插进锁眼。

进门他就开始脱衣服，然后赤裸着上身在床头半躺下，掏出润滑剂搁在一旁。

“宝贝，你真敬业。” Tora不客气地扑上去压倒。东方人的皮肤果然不像本土妞儿，丝绸是俗套而有效的比喻。更难得的是两人身材相仿，Tora从来讨厌需要一面做一面担心被对方骨头硌着的床伴。

“想玩点什么，别流血就行，ＳＭ不在我营业范畴。”

“放心我没那癖好。”Tora含糊应声，牙齿停留在他锁骨，单薄肌肤迅速充血兴奋。

芭比开始对付两人的皮带，金属细碎碰撞。Tora由他去，舌尖周旋于皮肉上新鲜齿痕，一路舔舐下去，渐渐尝出汗液咸腥。当他吻住肚脐附近娇嫩肌肤的时候，对方勉强抑住一声惊喘，反手抓牢了床头，身体绷得几乎离开床面。Tora就势环住他后腰，脊背正中的凹陷太适合用指尖循着攀爬而上。

Tora触到他肩胛上一处粗糙，挺深，连皮带肉少了一块，应该是旧伤。Tora顿住，身下那人趁机扳了他揽进怀里，瞬间眩晕之后Tora眼前景色换作天花板，以及一张洋洋得意笑脸。汗湿了的发贴在他颈侧，眼睛又圆又亮。

跨坐在Tora胯间的芭比俯身，唇舌沿了他颈动脉一点一点描摹至耳垂。“选个颜色吧。”

不等Tora答话他就从裤兜里掏出一捧花花绿绿的塑料包装，张开手指任那些小方块撒落。

Tora不乏泄愤地掐一把他弹性十足的臀部，把那该死的布料扯到他膝弯。“我他妈管不了这么多，你快点。”

他耸耸肩，低头用牙齿衔起一个粉红小袋，撕开了把乳胶含在嘴里俯身下去。

老天…Tora闭上眼诅咒所有他相信不相信的神明，世上果然没有绝对的无神论者。

浴室里水响渐渐停息。Tora碾灭了烟，甩甩头跳起来套上衣服。他在矮柜上留下足够多的钞票，找到被扔在地上的钥匙，吹着口哨出了房间。

靠墙蜷了团黑影，不见脸，只亮着点火光。揉揉眼睛才看清是个瘦小的男孩子，恐怕还未成年，抽烟的手势倒熟练。他眼皮一撩望一眼Tora, 别开视线，扭头再端详一回。Tora性子本来就躁，拔高嗓子叫一声喂，小鬼，看什么看？！

房门被人从里拉开，芭比探出湿脑袋，睫毛粘了水，黑鸦鸦的。“嗨，帅哥，下次什么时候见？”

果然绿票子比一打玫瑰更有吸引力。Tora吊起嘴角，凑过去吻一下他肩窝里那直白痕迹。

“我有空去玫瑰灰找你，宝贝。”

这不算谎言，毕竟身体还没厌倦。

“好啊，我会在。”

Tora拍拍他脸颊。“要不要搭车？”

他笑嘻嘻地在Tora腮帮子上一啵。“你真体贴。没事，不用管我。”

这又沙又绵的小嗓子让Tora想起他方才那浪劲儿，忍不住低头咬他一口。他装腔作势地喊疼，曲起腿顶着Tora的身体。“别在这儿…”

Tora一怔，回头看那小家伙早不在了，也算识趣。

要不是明天要去见那个天杀的经理人…Tora叹气，揉一把他屁股。“老实点，宝贝，我得走了。”

芭比乖乖退开，抱着手肘微笑。

他说有空会去找他, 但其实那之后也只见了两次。乐队不是拿来哄女人显摆的东西，团练必不可少，连续不眠不休是家常，靠咖啡因和尼古丁支撑出盛大乐曲和更盛大的坏脾气。更何况下一次巡演日期已定。除此之外，Tora是喜欢女人也不缺女人的，36、24、36的身材投怀送抱他何必拒绝，玩男人那是图刺激。

临出发前天他去玫瑰灰，果然一碰一个准。第二杯威士忌送到，身旁就多了个人——通身黑，脖子上绕一圈玫色丝巾。Tora从玻璃杯上方打量他，他不开口，眼睛里汪着半分笑。

“宝贝，想我没？”Tora承认他是最近应付娘们太多，习惯成自然。

芭比先是一愣，接着乐了。“想啊，每天都想。”

职业性浓情蜜意。

他开着跑车带他到无人的海边。

风很大，环绕在自己脖颈的手臂汗意淋漓，抖得可怜。Tora抱紧他，嘴唇烙印所有能够触及的光裸肌肤。芭比摩挲着Tora眼睛上蒙的领巾，两条长腿勾了他腰往里扣，盆骨向上倾斜，角度美妙无比。

上帝，Tora简直觉得迷恋，对这具身体。

临近高潮的时候芭比突如其来地吻了他：掌心捧住Tora脸颊，手势温存。力度却有些咬牙切齿，几乎磕疼了Tora。

松懈下来芭比就放开他跳出车去。脚指头在海滩上沙沙移动。Tora自己扯开脑后的结，揉着眼睛适应突如其来光亮，一仰头却呆住。

波士顿的夜晚从来看不见星星。海面浓稠漆黑，浮一泓虚假的灯火通明。

而坐在Tora跑车前盖上的那个少年，他像万里水底的妖精，脊背泛光，肩胛上那处伤格外刺眼。

这画面无关美，或者情欲，只剩触目惊心。Tora觉得自己象吸多了沙漠里的空气，喉咙口火辣辣地冒烟。他心烦意乱地敲敲挡风玻璃说宝贝，进来。

芭比也真就老实绕到Tora面前。半个身子挂在车沿，手腕搭了他肩头，用一种令人毛骨悚然的口气咏叹：

“啊，我的嘴唇

何时何地，吻过何人，

谁还记得。

谁又曾予我一枕安眠，

直至天明，

等我回眸么，爱人？“

Tora只能瞪着他。 他猫一般从怀里滑脱出去，踮着足尖舒展身体。“很冷，回去吧。”

Tora看着他在玫瑰灰的招牌前下车，丝巾在风里掠起。光线不足，发色褪成银的质地。

他回头说谢。

Tora等他快走进门里，心头一紧，鬼使神差开口。“喂，你叫什么？”

他停住脚步，侧过半张面孔。Tora突然发现那轮廓并不柔软。

“Poppy。”

Poppy？ Tora差点笑出声来。Poppy，学名罂粟。

好的，好的，甜心。很高兴认识你。

我他妈还叫海洛因呢。

两个月后Tora回来，带着新生的茂盛胡碴和已经长过肩头的乱蓬蓬卷发；罪魁祸首是半途中遗失了的剃须刀。没料到被台下飞上来的胸罩盖住脸的次数比以往还多，团员调笑说哪天你手废了还可以开内衣店。

玫瑰灰的酒还是很烈音乐还是很烂，他每一晚和不同的男人女人离开，却一直没碰到那个自称Poppy的少年。某次看酒保觉得眼熟，火鸡头发满臂纹身的那位，就问了一句。

“嘿，最近怎么没见到Poppy？”

“谁？”

“东方人，染着黄头发，圆眼睛。”

酒保挠挠后脑勺，恍然大悟。“哦，他啊…

他死了。“

Tora手一抖，半杯酒倒在自己胸前。“伙计，这不好笑。”

“难道我在笑？人是我看着抬出去的，都开始烂了，那气味，你要闻到你也笑不出来。”酒保皱着眉，手在鼻子面前扇了扇。

Tora空白了三十秒，再开口觉得舌头不利索。“你知道他是…怎么死的？”

“谁知道那家伙磕些什么乱七八糟的药，不新鲜。干这行的，有些客人喜欢玩这个也难说。”

Tora捂住嘴，全身发冷。之前乐队里也有朋友，爱说爱笑的孩子，很能疯，戒这玩意的次数和Tora禁烟的次数一样多。最后是酒精中毒加大剂量吗啡，神志不清吐了一身。

当晚瓢泼大雨，根本没有车可打。那时候都穷得只剩一张床一把吉他，住离市区最远的地下室，Tora架着他在街边等，等哪怕一辆愿意载他们的车。他托着朋友的头，把那些脏东西抠出来以免他窒息。怀里的身体瑟瑟发抖，体温迅速流失，Tora只能抱着，抱着濒临崩溃的自己和朋友在街边嚎啕大哭。

求求你…上帝，主啊，饶恕他，饶恕我们…

他甚至无法在胸前划完一个十字。

送到医院的时候还是太晚。心力衰竭，肾上腺素也只是浪费。Tora死死盯着他因为药物反应而缩成针眼的瞳孔，虹膜颜色仿佛比他活着的时候还浅，甚至看得清那上面每一丝肌肉纹理，太可怕。来来往往的医生也只是来来往往，镜片后的眼睛盛着出于职业道德的同情。而Tora觉得未来已经死去，尸体挂在自己臂弯，散发着酸臭气。

他无法想像那个漂亮的异国少年，以同样卑微痛苦的方式断绝心跳，恐怕没人听见他呼救。

“先生？先生你还好吧？”

Tora推开杯子。他听不见酒保的声音，听不见玻璃落地的脆响，他什么都听不见。他由着自己的腿把自己带出来，在玫瑰灰的招牌下干呕。

他想起他坐在自己跑车前盖上，年轻的身体又干净又肮脏，在月亮下散发着瓷器的光。

他想起他芭比一样的眼睛，睫毛长长的，光看正脸就是个女孩子。

他想起他骑在自己身上说我爱死了你的鼻子，长得真好看，我还喜欢你的嘴唇。一面说一面笑得倒仰过去。

Tora吐出胃酸，却无法流泪。

“喂？”

“喂，老板，第一批货出去了。该死的俄国佬，太难缠，我再也不要和他们打交道了。”

“波士顿的烂摊子还是我去收拾的，你抱怨什么？”

“哪里，你在这里不也玩得尽兴——”

“说完了没？我很忙。”

“啊等，那个人问起你哦。”

“谁？”

“长得很帅的吉他手，混血。”

“你连这都查过了。”

“当然，事关老板人身安全。”

“那你怎么说？”

“我就说你死了呗，可怜的吉他手先生吓得不轻呢，啧啧。”

“无聊。”

“兔子小姐一路保驾，没被你的心血来潮给吓死？”

“兔子小姐？”电话那头一顿。“别给我保镖乱起外号。”

“喂喂，说实话，兔子小姐就一点不吃惊？” 

“吃惊什么？”

“你知道我说的是什么，你这艳遇对象长得活象原先生。”

对方静下来，说者依旧滔滔不绝。“对不对？那侧脸，那鼻子那嘴，像绝了。我第一次见都吓一跳。别是私生子吧？”

“话不宜多，你记得。”

“我错了，老板，日安。”

生着猫儿眼的男子放下电话，嗤地一乐。“艳遇对象？分明是那家伙自以为是。难道我长得很像卖的，嗯？”

他面前站的一班人连忙把头低到胸口。

“我知道你们一个一个脑袋里想着什么好听的。我还就是踩着原先生的床爬上来的婊子，谁愿意把这话复述一遍？”

已经有小腿肚开始发抖。坐在桌后的人不理他们，对了站在他身侧的瘦巴巴男孩子微笑。“要不你教他们说？”

那孩子仿佛才回神，面无表情撇了他一眼。长得像芭比娃娃的那位耸肩。

“好了，先生们，天气不错，请尽情享受中央公园的阳光。” 

玩笑到此为止。

* * *

**番外：Delilah**

兔子小姐，他们在背地里这么称呼他。

兔子小姐当然既不是兔子也不是小姐。

兔子小姐是Shou身边那个瘦瘦小小的男孩子，圆圆眼圆圆嘴稚气未脱的脸，总皱着眉，活像发育不良的小女生，很衬这绰号。

而Shou从来都只唤他Pon——单音节，涵义不明。正如Shou，谁知道算姓还是算名。

虽然很早以前，Shou也曾经是小原。

如今Pon依旧是Pon，而小原二字，乃至于原，还有谁敢提起。

原，兔子小姐偶尔会回忆起那个异国文字；靛蓝笔触繁茂安宁，绣在小原肩胛上，褪不去。至少医生是这么认定；刺青早已融入自体细胞，激光手术也必然残留痕迹。

 _一帮蠢材。_ Shou清淡地骂，面孔被领口蓬松针毛掩去，视线里只见他侧过来的半只眼，透亮。“我还就不信这个邪。”

兔子小姐皱眉；这人犯了狠时，是真狠。对人对己。

Shou把那柄随身的蝴蝶刀搁在兔子小姐掌心。“给我弄掉它。”

算准了兔子小姐不会拒绝。

是的，如果Shou要跳河，兔子小姐也不会多事在旁喊救命。真正意义上的忠心耿耿。

刃口极薄，切入肌理甚至感觉不到任何阻力。血沿着脊背蜿蜒下去，像安静攀爬的藤蔓，开出潮湿的花儿来。Shou头也不抬，死死掐住身下的床单，指节绷得苍白，从头至尾一声不出。兔子小姐把纱布摁上那处新鲜伤口的时候发觉他抖得厉害。Shou其实是很怕疼的人，兔子小姐知道。

但他没有流泪。

即使是天翻地覆的那一晚，Shou也只是抚着自己头顶说没事了，Pon，我杀了他，雅的人已经控制了外围，没事了，没事了。

仲夏，他的指尖冰凉战栗。

兔子小姐仰头看他褪尽血色的脸，倒比床上躺的那位更像尸体。Shou微笑，良久才放开兔子小姐毛茸茸的脑袋。他向后退去，膝弯撞上床的边缘就坐倒。掌心覆住面孔，透出来的嗓音闷闷的。“大衣口袋里有烟和打火机，帮我拿过来。”

烟递到眼前，Shou接过衔在唇间，点了几次都没燃。兔子小姐握住他手腕，稳稳当当对准了。呲地一响，青白的烟缭绕开来，掺了屋子里浓重腥气，有些呛。

他就这么一支一支抽完了那半包Virginia slim，之后再不曾碰过。

三天后他让兔子小姐清掉了肩上的纹身，谁也看不出之前字迹，只剩一记丑陋疤痕。

Shou说这样好，我不是他的他也不是我的。这个名字，我算彻彻底底还了他。

兔子小姐听不明白。他只知道Shou口中的那人——原先生，高挑清俊男子。笑起来好看，阴了脸时眼梢凌冽骇人。

兔子小姐还记得原先生遇见自己的第一句话是， _这谁啊？_

小原把大衣解了递给仆人。“你儿子。”

原先生乐出声来。他候着小原过来，单手揽了他肩扣住。“啥时候给我生了个儿子我咋不知道。 说正经的，从哪拐了人家孩子？”

“路上捡的。”小原耸耸肩。“我喜欢他的眼睛。”

“三只猫还不够你抒发母爱么？”原先生笑吟吟捏他鼻尖。小原挑眉，下颚扬起一点。

多年以后兔子小姐才明白那神色叫肆宠生骄。

多年以后Shou盯着兔子小姐，吐息里酒香熏熏。“我是他捡回来的，你是我捡回来的。一报还一报，我这条命还不得断送在你手上？”

兔子小姐呆着张脸开口。“我干吗杀你。”

Shou长吁一口气，抬手抚过兔子小姐眉骨。“我知道。你这孩子眼睛太干净，心思也直，不像我。”

兔子小姐任他把头在自己腿上挪到一个更舒服的位置。Shou醉得七八分，眼都睁不开，口齿含糊。“一见钟情，你信么，我对他。”

兔子小姐老实摇头。Shou恼了，照脸就是一巴掌，根本使不上力，自己先笑得乱颤。“好吧好吧我也不信。可他真是好看啊，漂漂亮亮被簇拥在人堆里。我那时候才多大，哪能不喜欢呢，像个傻瓜一样…”

Shou 轻笑，听上去却像细微咳嗽。“六年，我跟了他六年。真怕了，看也看怕了…”

他缩紧身体，手臂环抱自己肩头睡去，眉间一丝皱纹。

兔子小姐抚平它。

雅当初也叹息：“原先生多少机关算尽，漏了个你，天意啊天意。”

Shou 把帽沿往下压，单露出来的那只眼不笑也粼粼。“他不防我，是因为根本没必要。”

“没错，谁不当你是原先生的家猫，哪里会生出爪子来。”雅斜瞟一眼Shou身侧的兔子小姐，眉尾的金属环跳了跳。“坦诚相见，给我个理由吧。”

Shou专注于面前的咖啡杯。雅锲而不舍。“你看，我是很好奇的人。你的背景实在――”

“不是你想象中的戏路。我只想好好活下去。”

“我看你没病没灾。”

“然而我是原先生的情人，这身份总归是没什么好结果的。”Shou 竖起食指晃晃。“我要是落到他仇家手里，他会顾全大局杀了我。要是他翻了船，我不过是新主子的眼中钉。就算退一万步相安无事…”

雅的眼尾戏谑地挑起。“怎么说？”

“就算退一万步，他不是原氏的当家，也是敏政。”Shou微笑。那个稍纵即逝的笑容品不透味儿。“原敏政…我不知道他能保持多久的兴致，六年已经很让我惶恐。”

再长大些Shou 老气横秋地教导兔子小姐，说你以后有了喜欢的人，要一直对她好，不能叫人家伤心。

兔子小姐瞪他，意思不言自明。Shou笑着敲他头。“哪能学我呢。你还小，理应拥有爱情与勇气。”

兔子小姐凝视他不再年轻的眼睛。“后悔么？”

Shou眸光动荡，最后只摇摇头。“你记住，爱情也是需要时机的。错过了就是错过了，没什么悔不悔的。”

兔子小姐再没问过。


End file.
